


Naudhiz - The Ruling Passion - a House fan-fic - PG

by BardicRaven



Series: Runic Cycle - House, M.D. [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Medicine, Prompt Fic, Runes, life's work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Gregory House, M.D., continues to practice medicine, even when most of humanity annoys him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naudhiz - The Ruling Passion - a House fan-fic - PG

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Fourths](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103586) by Namasteyoga. 
  * Inspired by [Niyamas, or One Night at Wilson's](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103589) by Namasteyoga. 
  * Inspired by [Yamas, or One Day at the Hospital](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103592) by Namasteyoga. 



> ##### Greetings!
> 
> ##### Something that came to me in that space between sleep and waking this morning. Hopefully it will still make sense in the light of day. House muses on why he continues to practice medicine.
> 
> ##### Partly inspired by a snippet from[](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/profile)[ **namasteyoga**](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/)'s wonderful short story " [Five Fourths](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/23546.html)" and her twin drabble sets inspired by yoga terms, "[Niyamas, or One Night at Wilson's](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/9860.html#cutid1)" and "[Yamas, or One Day at the Hospital](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/10196.html#cutid1)".
> 
>  **Warnings:** slight spoiler for episode S3-7 "Son of Coma Guy",  
>  rated PG for heavy thoughts....
> 
> #####  _House M.D._ and all related characters are the property of Shore Z, Bad Hat Harry, Fox, etc. 
> 
> #####  This particular variation on a theme belonging to others is mine.
> 
> ##### Enjoy!
> 
> ##### -Katrina
> 
>   
> 

# Naudhiz - The Ruling Passion

There are times when House wonders why he stays in medicine, why, when so much of humanity either terrifies him or enrages him, frequently by turns, he has chosen a profession that requires him to deal with so much of it.

But he told the truth that day when asked why he originally chose to be a physician - he wanted the chance to be so good at something necessary that the rest of it, the outside trappings that so much of the world holds paramount, simply wouldn’t matter.

The puzzles, the challenges, the power - yes, he can admit that last one quietly to himself in the depths of the night when the music flows like liquid rain from his fingers - it is partly the power that keeps him here. To name is to know, to know is to control, and by naming a disease and knowing what to do about it, especially when no-one else has the answer and the time is short, he is able to maintain that tiny bit of control in a world that otherwise seems utterly out of his control.

And there is also the fact that every time he has tried to walk away, something has always held him back. Being fired, shot, arrested… none of it has led to his escape from this, his Ruling Passion. And that is why he stays. Through the firings and the controversies and the pain. That is why he stays.

Because he cannot do otherwise.

 


End file.
